Romantic Punishment
by Wing of Darkness
Summary: They say that facing death is something very dangerous...but when you face the person you are struggling to live for, that's the time you face real danger and suffering.  ItaNaru SasuNaru a pirate fic


**Riku: Nee minna-san…How are you? Hope you're fine! I would just like to present another story for all of you. Hope you like it though. This story will mainly be an ItaNaru pairing…'cause I really find that pairing really ****hot.**** grins wide Almost all of my stories are already SasuNaru so I think I'll make a slight change to this one. But don't worry for SasuNaru pairing lovers…there will be some scenes that will also be part of my story which includes that pairing, though it's not really the scene you would want to read. And by the way, for those who always see my ellipses or dots, sorry for that. I just can't help writing without those periods. Hehe…Anyway, hope you find this story of mine interesting.**

**Summary: Two guys…both handsome, rich, and powerful—will meet in a ****very unexpected day**** and will find themselves falling for each other in a ****very…unexpected way**

**See how things turned, for a mysterious captain to fall dangerously over the person whom he saved. Who…from the two of them will receive the romantic punishment? ItaNaru SasuNaru **

**Title: Romantic Punishment**

"_Go!" A voice cried from the cracked smooth floor, cluttered by the falling huge and tall posts of the ship. _

"_Naruto go! I'll follow you…just get out of the ship no—" The voice was cut as another large post fell onto the captain's area._

_Naruto ran and made his way through the chaotic place. He was heading to the ship's edge. All emergency boats are now wrecked. People are still screaming…some are crying for their failing breaths. Naruto tightly closed his eyes while running, trying to stop the hot tears continuously flowing and clouding his blurry vision. This is a disaster…as anyone would've thought._

"_This can't be happening! No, it can't be!" Naruto shouted in his mind repeatedly._

"_How can this happen? How can a thing like this….happen?" Naruto murmured when he stumbled from the iron chain that was leading down to the anchor, forcefully pulling the big ship rapidly deeper through the ocean._

"_No…" Naruto muttered as his head began touching the glacial surface of the water._

_The ship is now sinking. -The ship where his and his family's dreams were built…had grown…and made come true. Darkness is already approaching and the water is starting to overcome his body. All are now…disappearing._

**Chapter One: **

"Kampai!" A group of men exclaimed.

"Congratulations Captain! We got so many treasures today!" A man that was sitting beside the captain spoke gaily. His hair has a messy style and his small eyes dwelled, matching with the color of his eyes.—Both proud with the color of deep brown.

"Yeah…with this we can rest for days." Another man, being snuggled by a heavily perfumed woman, added.

"Really?" The sexy voice made the heart beats of every woman stop. It was the captain who spoke. He stood up from the wooden chair standing from the middle corner of the encircled crew of the ship. Before he stepped his foot inside his room, something got his attention.

"Mitte!" Someone from the drinking men pointed over the silent obscurity of the sea.

"What is it?" The others asked.

"I think it's a man." Kiba concluded after observing closely.

"Could it be that he's…dead?" Someone murmured.

"Probably not. Probably yes. But don't get yourself too excited about him. We shouldn't care for any outsider. He might be an ene—" Kiba's words faded when a hand suddenly held his shoulder.

"Pull him…" The voice demanded a cool command.

"Ai! Ai, Captain!" The men responded and ran to grab a rope form their storage room. They threw the rough material over the cold touch of water and a man with glistening gold hair, fixed in a high pony volunteered to slid down the rope and grab the man steadily floating by the piece of wood he was clutching with his arms.

xXOOOXx

The rays of the sun peeked through the glass window and warmed the slightly paled tan face of the young man lying weakly over the soft white sheets of the bed. The guy stirred and slowly, glimmering electric blue orbs glowed under sleepy eyelids.

"It's warm…" The two words came out with a hot breath. "Could it be that this is h—" His words stopped as a burst of laughter came annoyingly from his side. The chortle continued for seconds before it finally faded into soft sniggers.

"You're…" The guy cleared his throat. "You're not in heaven little neko."

"You're in paradise!" He laughed again.

He stood up from the wooden stool he was sitting on and slightly bent forward to reach his hand on whiskered cheeks.

Naruto blushed.

"Hmm…I can see that you're getting better now." Kiba murmured.

"Nee…Are you a doctor?"

"Sort of." He paused. "I cure and take care of beautiful pets like you." He grinned seductively while stroking his hand up and down Naruto's cheek.

"Don't give me that attractive blushing face or else if I won't be able to control myself I'm going to fuck you right now." He chuckled when he saw the blush grew redder.

"Fu—fuck?" Naruto stuttered the unfamiliar word.

"Yeah." Kiba nodded and leaned his head closer over Naruto's. Putting his hand gently right over the innocent blonde's back, he attempted to grant the nervous fascinating lips with a kiss; but before he could do so, a loud knock stopped him and broke the cast danger that was arousing his body.

He instantly distanced away.

"Aww…Damn it!" Kiba cursed while scratching the back of his head.

"What is it?" He cried in annoyance.

"The captain is calling you." A male voice answered from the other side of the wooden door.

xXOOOXx

"How is he?" Once again that cold tone spoke.

"Oh he's alright and…" He paused and made a malicious smile. "He's looking very good." Kiba replied, stressing the last two words he uttered. Before the captain turned away, he held out a white-furred puppy.

"Akamaru!" Kiba cried in joy and snatched the inu into his circling arms.

"I've been looking for him since last night!" Where did you find him?"

"I found him hanging on the ship's pole with a rope tied around his mouth." The captain answered.

"Ohh…" Kiba chuckled. "I remember now."

The captain gave him a questioning look.

"I hanged him on the pole because he won't stop barking and getting mad at me." He tilted his head on the side.

"Maybe because I keep on checking the guy we rescued, day and night and almost forgot to feed him."

"Hn…" The captain turned away and headed to his room.

"Akamaru…" He poked the dog's moist nose with his finger and continued. "I think he's jealous as you are." Kiba grinned.

xXOOOXx

It was after one in the afternoon when the door near beside the captain's room opened and a young man with blonde, spiky-styled hair moved out slowly from the place.

"Ahh…" Naruto groaned as a sudden flicker of pain came throbbing on his head; he leaned his elbow over the stilted wall to support his waving posture.

"Daijobu desu ka?" A gentle voice asked worried from behind him.

Blue eyes looked up.

"Ha—Hai. Just a little dizzy." Naruto answered and produced a light smile.

**Owari!...**

**Nee….minna. is it pale? I know it is and if I will be the reader of this kind of story, I will not be interested in waiting for the next chapter BUT I will not let you think of that! No way! This is only the introduction of my story and if you already know the style of my writing…you will understand.**

**This is only the INTRODUCTION…so please don't judge the story in an instant because it was lame in the first chapter. This is a PROMISING story and I am promising that this will be good! I am only a first timer in an ItaNaru pairing but then I will try my best. **

**Check for my other stories too! Hehe…sorry if I am being too pushy. I'm kind of stressed…-sighs- **

**The next chapter will be updated not that soon I guess but I hope you'll be interested. If not then I will delete this…Ja ne! Arigato gozaimasu! **


End file.
